Cucco attack!
by Mikeylove241
Summary: Blue is with a cucco, do you really think everything would turn out okay?


BCAW!

Blue glared at the cucco, he was tired of all the noise it created. Green saw his glare and said, "Don't think about it Blue, you know what happens when you aggravate a cucco."

Blue sighed, he knew he had to keep calm or else, THAT will happen. He stared at the cucco, tempted to slay it so he could rest in peace. That cucco seemed to laugh at him in those tiny eyes, just saying, "Yeah, listen to your mom twerp! You can't do a thing about me, you know what would happen!"

Blue growled, he picked up his sword and swung it toward the cucco, but before it could reach it, two hands swiftly grabbed the sword and stopped it from moving any farther. The hands then yanked the sword out of his hands. He looked to his right to see Red holding his sword with Vio next to him with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing Blue?" he asked.

Blue grumbled, "Stupid cucco was getting on my nerves."

"But that was no reason to go and try to kill it! You know what will happen if you aggravate the thing!" Red exclaimed. Red then put down Blue's sword and marched up to Blue, getting up in his face. By the look on his face, Blue could easily tell that Red was furious. "I don't want what happened last time! We were sitting in ice buckets for a whole week!"

Blue looked furious at that statement, he was about to retort when another BCAW came from the cucco. He stared at it for about three more seconds before giving out an angry yell. "THAT'S IT, THAT STUPID CUCCO HAS GOTTEN ON MY LAST NERVE! I'M GONNA TEACH IT A LESSON BEFORE ANYONE CAN STOP ME!"

Red gave a small "Eep!" before trying to reason with Blue. "Why don't we just avoid it so it won't get on your nerves?"

Vio who decided to make himself known, added his end of the bargain. "Did you even think about what was going to happen!? I swear Blue, if you even try to touch that cucco, I'll kick you to next week!"

Blue shook his head, a scowl planted on his face. He ignored his clones yells and grabbed his sword, he then took a might swing toward the cucco, hitting it dead on. He gave another swing, an uppercut, to the cucco, making it give a loud cry. His clone's cries got even louder and even Red tried to stop him by grabbing his shirt, but he pushed Red away, leaving him shedding tears of fear.

So much happened in three seconds, taking one last swing toward the cucco, the others rushing at him, wanting to stop him from making them live that day of their lives ever again, and the cucco giving him a glare before the chaos began.

Cuccos flooded in from seemingly nowhere, and started pecking at the young heros. They all cried out before trying to shield themselves with their shields and with their arms. But alas, the cuccos were smarter and tougher and pulled away their shields from their owners, leaving them unprotected. They couldn't use their swords because they were out of reach and they would only make the cuccos angrier and peck harder. They all had different reactions, Blue was trying to push them away, Red was crying hysterically, Vio was trying to keep calm but was starting to fail and try to run away, Green was running away for his life, not caring if they were even more tempted to peck him.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU GOT US INTO BLUE?! WE'RE GOING TO BE SITTING IN THOSE ICE BUCKET AGAIN THANKS TO YOU!" Green shouted.

"THAT CUCCO SHOULD KNOW NOT TO MESS WITH THE MIGHTY HERO BLUE! HE WAS GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!" Blue retorted.

"I DON'T WANNA BE SITTING IN THE ICE BUCKETS AGAIN! IT WAS SO BORING AND THE PAIN, OH GOSH THE PAIN!" Red whined.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET US INTO THIS BLUE!? YOU COULD HAVE IGNORED IT!" Vio yelled.

Later…

"I hate you so much right now Blue, I could just slap you." Red grumbled. All the others looked at him in surprise, he wasn't one to say "I hate you" right out of the bat.

"We all wish that Red, to bad SOMEBODY got us into trouble and made us sit in ice buckets causing us unimaginable pain if we even move a finger." Green replied.

"Well I'm sorry, that stupid cucco was getting on my nerves so somebody had to shut it up!" Blue muttered.

They were all sitting in ice buckets with nothing but their underwear on to try and sooth the pain. It was so painful and boring that they made a vow not to even TOUCH a cucco ever again, and Blue just disobeyed that vow.

"THAT WASN'T EVEN THE WORST OF IT! YOU STARTED SHOUTING INSUTS AT THEM AND THREATNING THEM! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?! By now, Red was yelling at Blue and was about to rise up out of his bucket to strangle him before Vio restrained him back into his bucket. He was growling and was struggling to get out of Vio's grip. Everybody stared at him in fear, even Blue, he didn't normally act like this unless he was really aggravated.

"…Now do you see Blue? Cuccos are chaos makers, they are monsters that awaken if you mess with them. And look at what happened to us and outside!" Green instructed.

Blue looked at the others and saw all the cuts and scratches on all the others, he winced at the sight and looked outside a window nearby in the cabin they were in. The space outside was like a war had gone all out, piles of dirt and some blood littered the field, he grimaced. _Damn, I really messed up._

"Man, I really messed up." Blue admitted.

"Yeah you did Blue, and now you've made Red become you! He's not even paying attention to the pain he's feeling because of how mad he is! I think you should apologize to him, and to us." Green said.

Blue lowered his head and looked down shamefully, he slowly stood up out of his bucket, the pain almost unbearable but he pulled through, and walked over to Red and simply said, "I'm sorry Red."

Almost instantly Red stopped growling and looked up at Blue, he then smiled and said, "I know you are Blue, that's' why you should start running in three seconds."

Blue was confused for one second before seeing Red break out of Vio's prison and knock him out. He looked up at Blue with a malicious look in his eyes before saying just one word that sent shivers down Blue's spine. "Run"

Immediately Blue took off, limping on the first few steps before going at full power with Red close behind. Green was laughing his lungs out while Red was gaining up on Blue.

**Blue: *hides behind me***

**Me: *blushes* uh…**

**Red: GET BACK HERE BLUE! *tries to get Blue but I stop him***

**Me: Nuh-uh I want all adorable links to stay adorable**

**Red: *pouts***

**Me: You are so CUTE! *picks up Red***

**Red: *blushes* …she doesn't own anything except the ideas…**

**Me: Please review BAI! :D**


End file.
